Nightfall
by BlueVassilissa
Summary: Le soleil se couche, les dernières lueurs d'espoir disparaissent. L'obscurité envahit les rues sales et malfamées de Gotham, étire à l'infini l'ombre des immeubles, engloutit même la face blafarde de la lune… Le grand spectacle va commencer.


**Nightfall**

Quelque part, dans l'obscurité de Gotham, quelqu'un rajuste une fleur projeteuse d'acide à sa boutonnière.

Le vieil asile d'Arkham se dresse dans la lueur du couchant. Ce bâtiment aux toits pointues, aux murs suintant l'humidité, retient depuis un siècle les fous, les tarés, les cintrés de Gotham. La sécurité renforcée d'année en année ne change rien aux innombrables évasions : même des murs bétonnés, des cellules capitonnées, des alarmes et des caméras dernier cri ne suffisent pas à retenir bien longtemps un génie du mal. Toutes les mesures du monde, toutes les précautions ne servent à rien face à l'ingéniosité machiavélique d'un clown.

Quelque part, dans l'obscurité de Gotham, quelqu'un lance une pièce en l'air.

Même les psychologues de l'asile deviennent fous. La faute à l'établissement sinistre, ou à ses patients ? Probablement les deux. Ses résidents connaissent si bien la folie qu'elle n'est pas un défaut ou une maladie pour eux, mais une amie qui leur susurre à l'oreille des secrets qu'aucune personne saine ne pourrait imaginer. La camisole n'est pas une entrave, mais les bras réconfortants d'une mère. Les séances avec les psychologues sont plus une source de divertissement, un moyen de tromper l'ennui plus qu'autre chose, pour les résidents de l'aile haute sécurité. Guérir ? La bonne blague ! Et puis quoi encore ? Comme s'ils pouvaient être autre chose que les super-vilains célébrissimes de Gotham ! Quelqu'un doit bien animer ces rues lugubres, rompre un peu la monotonie…

Quelque part, dans l'obscurité de Gotham, quelqu'un ouvre son parapluie-mitraillette.

Jim Gordon s'éponge le front. Encore une fois, les patients d'Arkham s'étaient échappés. Et pas de simples psychopathes, loin de là… il ne se souvenait plus d'une soirée tranquille, avec sa femme et ses enfants, confortablement installés dans leur canapé, regardant un film, pas les horreurs des informations qui passaient si souvent au journal de vingt heures. Qu'avaient-ils prévu encore ? Ce qu'il avait bien compris à leur sujet, c'était que pour eux, pire c'était, mieux c'était. Avec un soupir, il met son éternel imperméable marron, embrasse sa femme et s'enfonce dans la nuit. Chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. C'était pour sa famille que, contre vents et marées, ou plutôt clowns et schizophrènes, il luttait encore. Pour que ses enfants puissent grandir dans une ville meilleure. Le policier le plus incorruptible de Gotham ne faillirait pas.

Quelque part, dans l'obscurité de Gotham, quelqu'un pose une énigme insoluble.

Ce soir, Bruce Wayne disparaîtra. Le Batman apparaîtra pour protéger Gotham. Cette ville, maudite par de générations de crimes, qu'il s'évertue pourtant à défendre. Il a de l'argent. Il pourrait partir, et mener une vie de plaisirs. Il pourrait. Il ne le fait pas. Un fil invisible mais pourtant solide le retient ici, dans ces immeubles décrépits, ces rues aux mains de la pègre, dans ces banques continuellement menacées, dans ces endroits sombres, comme celui dans lequel sont morts ses parents. C'est ce à quoi il a voué sa vie. Combattre le crime quand la justice n'y suffit plus. Alors ce soir, une fois encore, il endosse le rôle de la légende de Gotham. Une fois encore, il se dresse contre ces fous que rien à part lui ne peut arrêter. Que devra-t-il affronter, ce soir ? Une série d'énigmes ? Une pile de cadavres ? Des blagues macabres ? Rien n'est trop grand pour les ennemis du chevalier noir.

Quelque part, dans l'obscurité de Gotham, quelqu'un agite son gigantesque maillet orné de grelots.

Le moteur de la Batmobile gronde. Il est prêt. Une fois encore, il quitte le millionnaire arrogant et excentrique, et devient l'homme qui fait trembler les criminels les plus endurcis. Il devient _Batman._ Et il ne faillira pas. Ni ce soir, ni jamais. Mais combien de gens mourront avant qu'il puisse les arrêter ? Combien d'innocents périront sous les gaz toxiques, les balles, les coups ? Les gouttes d'eau ruissellent lorsqu'il traverse la cascade qui dissimule l'entrée de son repaire, comme autant de larmes qu'il ne pourra pas toutes essuyer.

Quelque part, dans l'obscurité de Gotham, quelqu'un s'avance d'une démarche féline.

Qui y passera ce soir ? Moi ? Mes voisins ? Mon ex-femme ? Personne n'est à l'abri, tout le monde est à découvert. Même si vous avez un bunker souterrain, rien ne garantit que demain matin, vous serez encore en vie. Tout n'est que chance – ou calculs statistiques, selon les points de vue.

Quelque part, dans l'obscurité de Gotham, quelqu'un teste son gaz hallucinogène.

Est-ce que Batman est en route ? Est-ce qu'il parviendra à nous sauver ? Que va-t-il nous arriver ? Autant de questions non formulées mais omniprésentes dans les esprits. De qui le journal va annoncer la mort demain ? Si tant est qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour publier ce journal, et quelqu'un pour le lire.

Quelque part, dans l'obscurité de Gotham, quelqu'un prépare une partie de thé.

Le début du spectacle est tout près. On ne le sait pas, on le _sent._ Comme au jour succède immanquablement la nuit. Cette nuit primaire, que les mémoires humaines, avec l'électricité, ont oubliée. Ces ténèbres insondables, dans lesquelles des monstres pouvaient se cacher. Parce que nous en sommes revenus là : le courant a été coupé. Mais ce soir, pas de parents pour vérifier si le monstre n'est pas caché sous ton lit. Parce que les monstres sont là, quelque part, dans l'obscurité de Gotham. Ces monstres-là, qui n'existent pas que dans les cauchemars. Qui, en ce moment même, rient de toi.

Quelque part, dans l'obscurité de Gotham, quelqu'un passe sa langue sur ses lèvres vertes aux phéromones.

Le ciel s'assombrit encore et encore. Qui illuminera le ciel en premier ? Le Bat-signal ou les explosions ? Personne ne peut le prédire. Mais tant que ce projecteur fonctionnera encore, tant que la chauve-souris vivra encore, tant que l'espoir vivra encore, Gotham résistera. Encore et encore.

Quelque part, dans l'obscurité de Gotham, quelqu'un termine de s'injecter le sérum Venom dans les veines.

Mesdames et messieurs, le grand show, la partie de thé, le grand spectacle va commencer ! Veuillez vous asseoir confortablement dans vos sièges, mangez le pop-corn que vous avez préparé, faites le silence dans la sublime scène que nous offre Gotham. Ce soir, des feux d'artifice comme vous n'en avez jamais vu ! Laissez-vous porter par les couleurs et la fumée, les explosions et les cris ! Comment sera celui qui vous tombera sur la tête ? Bleu, rouge, violet, vert ? Ce soir, c'est la fiesta, la débandade, criez, hurlez, pleurez, et bon spectacle à tous !

Il a fini son discours, grandiloquent, pompeux, grotesque, joyeux et décousu. Sur le toit de l'immeuble, dans les dernières secondes du jour, au milieu des autres criminels extravagants et complètement fêlés attendant comme des enfants surexcités la mise à mort, l'un d'eux sourit, d'un grand sourire, d'un immense sourire. Et rit d'un rire glaçant, grinçant, effrayant, d'un rire démentiel à faire pâlir le diable lui-même.

La phrase sort de ses lèvres écarlates, qui brillent sur sa peau blafarde, sanglants stigmates.

-La nuit tombe, faites larguer les bombes.

* * *

Ceci est mon premier OS posté sur le site ! ça fait un petit bout de temps que je l'ai écrit, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, qu'elles soient positives ou non !


End file.
